


Tony and Remy Part 8  - From This Moment On

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Remy reconnect with his son by having Iron Man make an appearance. Then later Tony and Remy reconnect as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part 8  - From This Moment On

From This Point On

 

Six months later Tony and Remy are in the lab working side by side. Remy has passed every test with flying colors. He now spends most of his time with Tony, watching his back and earning his keep. Today they are making improvements to the Ironman suit. Tony wants the joints to be more flexible, less fatiguing to wear. They are installing new joints in the hips and elbows.

A month ago they went to visit Peter. Remy’s son was thrilled to see his dad, but he was over the moon that Ironman came too. He couldn't take his eyes off the shiny red suit and the dashing face.

"Can I go for a ride?"

Tony scooped him up under one arm and shot straight up in the air 500 feet. Peter shrieked with delight. His heart fluttering in his thin chest like a rabbit. He was his fathers son, Tony mused, in love with movement and danger.

They buzzed rooftops, scattered ducks, tore through a little league baseball game, raced cars. All the time Peter shouted and laughed.

When they got back Peter could not stop jumping around. He ran in circles arms spread like a bird and screamed.

"Hey. Hey. Peter. Come here." his dad had called.

Peter was too excited to stop just for his dad.

Ironman squatted down and called Peter.

Peter stopped and ran over.

"Do you know who tells me what to do?"

Peter couldn't fathom this. His head cocked.

"no one. You're Ironman."

"That guy right there." he pointed at Remy. Peter stared at his father Remy stared at his son.

"Really? But why?"

"Cause he's my body guard. When I take off this armour well someone could sneak up behind me and stab me ..." he poked Peter in the side as he said this making Peter giggle and jump. "So I got your dad watching out for me. When he says stop. I stop. When he says go I go."

Peter cocked his head again and looked at Remy. "Really?" this time he asked his dad.

"Yes. Really."

"Awesome!" Peter shouted.

On their way back, flying low to the ground in Tony’s Audi, Remy got a little emotional. Not teary, but the lump in his throat gave him away when he spoke.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?" Tony played it off like he didn't have a clue.

"Oh, making me out to be important to my kid." Remy couldn't make eye contact right then or he would have given himself away, so he watched the farmland fly past in a green blur.

Tony was emotional too, flying his suit always made him so, only his emotion was lust. He was touched by Remy’s gratitude - but would be more 'touched' if he could get Remy to pony up.

“A son should be proud of his father. And you are a fine dad…” Tony filled the awkward silence in the car.

He scanned the roadside ahead as he drove looking for the impossible- a place for a quick private shag in the middle of these flat green fields. And then he saw it. A pump house next to an irrigation ditch. A simple box of cinder bricks with large cast iron pipes leading in and out, but Tony had a vision flash across his eyes of Remy leaning - palms against the rough brick, pants down, tight white ass, so small it almost fit in your hand, creating a fulcrum for the triangle of his muscular tan back.

“Tony!”

Remy broke his fantasy and Tony quickly corrected the convertible’s path before they drove into the drainage ditch.  
“Sorry.” he located the access road to the pump house and made the turn in at 45 mph, the back tires fish tailed in the gravel and dirt, and then they were throwing up a cocks tail of red dust as they sped down the path to the little building.

“Where the hell are we going?” Remy shouted over the spit of gravel.

Tony just smiled at him for an answer. Remy had figured out by now that asking twice never did any good, he sat back to wait. It wasn’t a long wait, in less than a minute they had pulled up to a pump house, Tony locked up the wheels and they slid to a stop under the dappled shade of a huge oak tree. He turned off the engine and after the roar of the road, the quiet was deafening. The ticking of the cooling engine block and a far off lowing of some feeder steers were the only sounds.

“You need to take a piss?” Remy reasoned.

“No. I just wanted to be able to talk without shouting.” he said, pulling off his black-black-black sunglasses with a flourish. Remy’s heart stuttered. Tony’s eyes were so dark, like a night sky, and Remy felt when Tony looked directly at him, that he could fall into that sky and never make it back to earth.

“What is it?”

“Remy, these feelings you have, of being worthless…” Tony let his hand distractedly push Remy’s forelock out of his very blue eyes, eyes the color of a late October sky.

“Yes?”

Tony realized he had forgotten to speak. He quickly continued:

“These feelings, they aren’t based in reality. You are as important as anyone, actually more important than a lot of people.” his hand now trailed down to Remy’s collar, opening it up, admiring the simple miracle of collarbones left and right meeting together and forming a cup at the base of Remy’s neck.

“Tony, you know who I was… and Peter knows too. He was old enough to understand the fights Carol and I were having. His mates at school knew what his dad did for a living….“

Remy was trying to ignore the effect of Tony’s hand on the back of his neck. He wanted to get this out, to let Tony know how grateful he was.

“It must have been hard on him….” Tony commented, toying with the hair that was just beginning to curl around Remy’s ear lobe.

“I was a right disappointment, as a father.” . Remy turned his cheek ever-so-slightly into Tony’s palm. “Today, though, when you said that … what you said, about relying on me, the way Peter looked at me …I haven‘t seen that look since he was seven…”

“He sees the man who was always there, underneath, and he sees the man that he might be some day.” Tony gripped Remy’s shirt collar and pulled him close. “And he sees the man I see.”

Tony kissed him, a simple kiss, no tongue, just exploring with lips and breath, and Tony could feel Remy’s chest rise beneath his hand, and then fall with surrender. Tony deftly popped open buttons until Remy’s shirt hung open and then he trailed fingers down Remy’s ribs, and he smiled at the automatic shiver that ran through Remy’s body. He put the heel of his palm at the root of Remy’s cock and pressed with solid pressure, down and then out and away. Remy groaned helplessly. Tony had him now.

“There’s not enough room in the car. Lets go behind that building.” Tony suggested, reaching behind Remy to open his car door.

Remy nearly fell getting out, his legs were suddenly too long and none too steady. He noted with mild amusement that Tony was making a surreptitious grab for a packet of lube in the glove box, as he followed Remy out the passenger side door. Remy pretended not to notice, walking ahead.

It was nearly one in the afternoon, and the oak tree saved them from the heat of the mid day sun. Around the back of the pump house, out of sight of the highway, Remy waited, and as Tony came around the corner, he was on him, pressing him against the brick wall and kissing him hard, parting his lips with his tongue and tipping Tony’s head back with a nearly brutal grasp of his hair.

Tony began to panic, Remy was taller and had reach on him. He wasn’t the scrawny kid who’d just come out of a coma anymore, and he was pretty much having his way with Tony.

To make matters worse, his traitorous body was responding like a high school girl on prom night. A few more seconds and Remy would have him pinned like a butterfly on this wall and no doubt making him beg for more.

That would never do.

He twisted away from Remy’s grasp and ducked under his arm.

Tony was a half step away from a dash to the car when Remy turned and made a grab for his wrist. Tony whipped his arm up and away.

"Tony!?" Remy said hoarsely . He caught hold of the waist band of Tony’s jeans and pulled him towards him. He plunged his free hand into Tony’s front pants pocket and fished out the packet of lube.

"Let me..." Remy said, fixing Tony with his ice blue gaze.

Tony waited. “Let him what?”

And then Remy had unzipped the fly of Tony’s pants and snaked his hand in left right thru the slit in his boxers and freed his cock.

It seemed as if he were not to be pinned to a wall after all. He watched with amazement as Remy tore the top of the packet off with his teeth and with a firm hand greased up Tony’s cock. Tony' s mind reeled so with each twist and pull that he couldn't speculate where this was going. He put his hands on Remy’s shoulders to steady himself. Remy’s shirt hung on his shoulders and Tony pushed it all the way off.

Remy stopped and looked straight into Tony's eyes.

"What were you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You picked this place. I'm not laying on the gravel and I'm not leaning up against this brick- it will take all the skin off my back.”

Tony looked at him from under hooded eyebrows

"Turn around."

Remy appraised him for a long moment, then turned, slowly, his back ramrod straight.

Tony put his hand in the middle of Remy’s back and pushed. Remy caught himself with his palms against the cinderblock wall. He stayed there, frozen, breathing shallowly as though waiting for twenty lashes from a cat-o-nine tails.

Tony slid up behind him and reached around Remy to unbutton his waistband and unzip his fly.. The pants wouldn't drop to the ground. They needed a little help getting over the curve of his ass and the ridge of his erection. Something Tony was happy to assist with.

Remy had gone back to commando so once the pants were pooled around his ankles

Tony was looking at the same scene he had pictured in his mind.

“The power of visualization,” Tony muttered to himself.

"What?' Remy asked, his voice an octave higher due to his nervousness.

"Spread your legs." He said.

Remy shook his left leg clear of his tangle of pants and set it back down a foot further to the side. His back and neck were still straight up and down. Tony hooked his left arm around his bodyguard’s midsection and pulled the small round butt towards his hungry cock.

Remy lowered his head like an ox under yoke and Tony took him like he’d never taken anyone in his life.

Not to punish or to please but to own

To his credit, Remy didn't cry out. He chewed his bottom lip ragged. The muscles in his back quivered. Beads of sweat formed in the small dip at the base of his spine. Any attempt to shift away from the onslaught was vetoed by Tony's iron grip pulling him back to be impaled again.

He was for Tony.

That was the lesson he was learning. The tension in him was maddening but when he dropped his left arm to his cock to tease some of the rigidity out of it Tony called him off:

"No."

He put his hand back on the bricks and endured the storm in his head. Pain danced with ecstasy and pride with humiliation. There was a hollow sound like a high wind escaping from his slack mouth.

He felt Tony growing urgent. He shoved closer if it was possible and Remy desperately wanted to see the look on Tony's face.

Tony thought the plane of Remy’s back was the most enticing landscape he had ever seen. And the way his tiny ass fit on his cock was so perfect it almost made him angry. He felt the slip in his stomach, like that caused by turbulence on a plane, and knew he was seconds away. He bent his knees a bit so he could get an unrestricted path and shoved in again and again until he felt himself exploding and a growing shout came crawling out his throat.

It was important to Tony that Remy know that his top could be generous. So even though his legs quaked, he pulled out and turned Remy around. And then he dropped to his knees in front of him.

This was virgin territory for Tony. The CEO of Stark Industry did not suck Anyone’s Dick. Yet here he was on his knees in a sorghum field in Imperial County about to do just that. He hesitated.

“This is for Remy.” he reminded himself and closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

It was a clumsy performance, but Remy was so close to coming that a firm handshake would have done the trick

Remy groaned with relief as Tony took him in his mouth.

His upper body fell back against the brick wall and his hands spread to either side to stabilize himself..

"Ahhh Tony" Remy almost wailed as all the blood in his upper body rushed down to the head of his cock now banging into the back of Tony's throat.

In a matter of seconds, before Tony even had time to mull over whether to spit or swallow, Remy was coming violently into Tony’s throat, and more from preservation than desire, he swallowed.

As Tony rose to his feet, he heard a far off roar. Looking over his left shoulder he saw an enormous green farming machine, ‘a tractor?’ he guessed, about 300 yards away and coming up fast.

Remy was a wreck, oblivious, reeling.

“Remy. Remy! Come on! “ Tony bent down to pull his pants back up. As he yanked them up over his ass, Remy revived himself, and zipped up.

“Get in the car!” Tony hissed, and grabbing Remy’s shirt off the ground gave Remy a shove. They ran. Tony had the engine fired up and was wheeling backwards into a perfect reverse U-turn as Remy jumped in. G forces kept him flung onto Tony’s lap until he threw it into first and stepped on it. The passenger side door slammed shut and Remy struggled into and upright position.

He looked at Tony and laughed like a mad man.

Tony recalled later that this was the exact moment when the falling sensation hit him. From this point on, when Tony looked at Remy, like he was right now, watching as Remy soldered a wire into place on a circuit board, he felt as though he had just knowingly stepped out of a jet at 30,000 feet, and the funny thing was, he didn't mind a bit.


End file.
